An example of such a device is disclosed in EP 0316283. The device comprises an annular base element having an internal thread, which receives a center element, part of which is provided with an external thread. The height of the device is therefore adjustable by screwing the center element relative to the base element. The center element has a concave top surface, which supports a washer with a convex bottom surface. In use of the device, part of a heavy machine rests on the washer, whereby angular misalignments are accommodated via the convex and concave mating surfaces of the device. Furthermore, the washer and the center element comprise a through hole, so that when the device has been adjusted to the required height, the machine part can be bolted to the foundation.
There is still room for improvement.